


Chain of Command

by leupagus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what the chain of command is? It's the chain I go get and beat you with until you understand who's in command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Command

**Author's Note:**

> waldorph asked me for some porn in which Steve tops, because apparently there is not enough of that action yet? And I was like, OKAY, and then I wrote this and guys. When Steve tops? Apparently he goes all out.

Danny's car is parked outside his hovel, which makes something heavy churn in Steve's gut. Three days -- Danny'd been missing for _three fucking days_ \-- and after the heroic rescue and the debrief and the hospital check-ups, Danny had just...

Gone home.

The truck's wheels skid a little in the mud; it's been raining since Tuesday and Danny's driveway is disgusting. Steve gets out and runs to the door, but even then he's soaked by the time he gets there. After about five minutes of knocking, the door finally opens. Danny looks unimpressed. "If you're here to tell me about the Good News," he says, "I've already heard it."

"What were you thinking?" Steve says, shoving past him. "I could've gotten to a clean shot, what were you _thinking_ in there?"

For a second Danny's just staring at the doorway, like his brain can't quite catch up to the fact that Steve's come inside. "You know, you're the only person I know who never thanks me when I save their life." He closes the door. "Kono sent me a big basket of flowers the last time."

"You were tied to a chair, Danno," Steve says. He's got to make Danny understand, right now, because this can't ever happen again. "There was nothing you could've done, you should've just--"

"Yeah but that's not quite accurate, is it? _Commander_?" Danny says, and Steve feels almost giddy with relief, because there's the anger snapping back into Danny's voice, the clench of his jaw and his fists. "There was something I could've done and I _did_ it, and it's just pissing the shit out of you that you couldn't ride in to save the say, is that it?"

"That's not the point!" Steve yells back.

"Then please, educate me! What's your problem?"

"My problem is that when your life depended on it -- literally, _when your life depended on it_ \-- you couldn't do what I told you! You can't ever just do what you're--" Steve takes a breath. "We're partners. We're partners, but I'm in charge here and when I tell you to sit still you fucking better _sit still_."

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Danny gets right up in his face. "I had a chance to help out my team and I _took_ it, now either fire me or get the hell out or--"

Steve grabs him by his stupid tie and kisses him, hard, trying to _bruise_ him as much as anything. For a second Danny's just slack against him, like there's too much going on for him to process, but then he's got his fists in Steve's shirt and is yanking -- God, yanking him _closer_ , and it pisses him off, makes him crazy. He drags Danny over to the pull-out and dumps him on it, ignoring Danny's hiss of pain. He follows Danny down, pinning him down with one hand still fisting his tie. "God, I want to fuck you," he pants. "I want to fuck you 'til you don't know anything but my cock--"

Danny chokes, and for a second Steve's convinced he's laughing at him, but then Danny says, "Yes, _yeah_ ," and grabs two handfulls of Steve's ass.

Steve groans into Danny's mouth, but this is going to go a lot better if both of them are more naked, so he kneels up long enough to get his shirt off. Danny just lays under him, watching, flushed down his neck and Steve's tempted to see how far down that goes, but he's all about efficiency so instead he attacks Danny's pants, unbuttoning and -- "Jesus, Danno, white boxers? Really?" -- yanking them off.

Danny sits up, but Steve shoves him back down. "Are we doing this with spit," he asks, "Or what?"

"Jesus, you would, wouldn't you?" Danny says. Maybe he wants to sound snarky, but he just sounds wrecked. "Uh. In the bathroom. Medicine cabinet."

Steve's got a lot of smart-ass comments he can make about that, but it's not like he brought any with him. He knocks about half the shit over grabbing the lube from the cabinet, and when he comes back Danny's dragging his shirt off his shoulders, scowling. "What, did you break anything--"

"On your knees," Steve orders, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them and his briefs off. Danny stares at him, and Steve adds, " _Now,_ " and Jesus Christ, Danny _does it_ , looking murderous. It's the best he's ever looked. Steve gets on the bed and opens the lube. It's obviously Danny's first time. Steve came to the task force out of the Navy, not the department, but he knows how to put together clues; and the way Danny flinches at the first finger, the hitch in his breath, the way he can't quite figure out if he likes it or not, they're all evidence. But Steve can't bring himself to care. He pushes in too fast anyway, sliding it in and out of Danny while he leans over and whispers all the things Danny did wrong. All of the reasons that Steve is doing this. "You don't _ever_ try to play hero when you're tied to a chair, you understand? You're _mine,_ and you'll do what I tell you, and if you think you can do whatever you want while I'm in charge--"

Danny's got his face buried in the pillow and he's clutching at it like he wants to rip it apart with his bare hands. Steve's not moved; he's not letting this go. He had to watch a guy put a knife to Danny's throat tonight, all because Danny couldn't just fucking _do what he was told_.

Steve drips more lube onto Danny's ass, letting it slide down between Danny's cheeks before pressing a second finger in. "Jesus!" Danny yelps, back arching as his head comes up. "Steve--"

" _Commander_ ," Steve reminds him, "Commander, your commander. You want something?"

"I--" Danny shakes his head.

"Good. You're going to take this, Danno. Take it because _I told you to_. You're going to take my fingers, my cock, anything I give you. You know why?"

Danny laughs, wild and a little bit crazy. "Because you... oh, _fuck_ \-- because you told me to."

"That's right, and who am I?"

"A pain in my--" Danny yelps as Steve pushes a third finger in, too hard. It probably hurts. It's probably freaking Danny out to have his ass in the air and Steve finger-fucking him on his disgusting pull-out bed. This is probably not the way Danny imagined their first time would go down; or maybe he never thought it would happen at all. Steve straightens up and moves behind Danny, still thrusting his fingers. He watches the way Danny's starting to push back into them -- the undulation of his spine as he works with Steve, for once in his goddamn life. Steve smoothes his other hand down Danny's back, feeling the jump of muscle. He gets a good grip on Danny's hip and twists his fingers in deeper. Danny swears.

"Who am I, Danno?" Steve says, slipping his fingers out and pressing his cock to Danny's hole. "Tell me."

"You're insane," Danny says.

Steve pushes in, no warning, getting a few inches deep as Danny bucks underneath him. He pulls back and thrusts in again, and again, and every time it's better, Danny gasping underneath him. When he bottoms out he stops, trying to keep whatever control he has left -- not much, not after today. Danny starts to make protesting noises and Steve grabs him, rough, by his hair and hauls him up until he's on Steve's lap, legs straddling and cock hard and flushed against his stomach.

"Who am I?" He says into Danny's ear.

"You're a psycho," Danny hisses, "You're evil, you're, fuck, you're going to kill me, fuck, _fuck me_."

Steve shakes his head, bites down hard on Danny's neck just to reinforce the message, and Danny's cock _jumps_. Isn't that interesting. "Not until you tell me what I want to hear."

"Fuck me," Danny gasps, " _Commander_ ," and Jesus, it's better than Steve could've imagined.

He shoves Danny back down and plants one hand between his shoulder blades to keep him there. Danny still tries to fight it, tries to twist out of his grip as Steve fucks him hard and graceless. Steve can't get a hold of Danny's cock like that and isn't really interested enough to try, but after a minute Danny freezes and comes anyway, clamping down on Steve's cock.

"Oh God," Danny says, breath ragged. "I..."

"It's not over," Steve tells him, and this time Danny whimpers, a little louder every time until Steve comes hard, fingers leaving bruises on Danny's hips.

For a few breaths he can't move, can't think, can't do anything but feel the way Danny's warm and solid beneath him, alive and (mostly) unhurt. Then Danny shifts slightly and Steve pulls out, careful, knowing that he's just done more damage to his partner than the kidnappers had. He trails a hand down Danny's back, feeling the sweat under his fingers.

But Danny rolls over almost immediately and pulls Steve in by the back of his neck, kissing him sloppily on the mouth and cheek and chin. "Christ," he whispers, "I can't -- I'll do whatever you want, just promise me you'll do that _again_."

And Steve grins into the next kiss.


End file.
